Living with a Vampire
by animelovergurlo
Summary: Vampires now live on earth and humans are scarce now. Kagome a girl who hates vampires is soon set to live with a vampire named Sesshomaru. Soon just after that many stuff happen that might change Kagome's mind about vampires and maybe.. SessxKags CHAP7!
1. The Class of Vampires

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA 

Well, this is a story that I thought up while writing my other story though I do not know how. Well enjoy! and please R&R Sessxkags

**INTRODUCTION: **This is a world of vampires where humans are almost extinct and weak. Many humans are now being auction to the students who go to Shytano Academy to find mates. The other reason was that the vampires needed the humans so that they could suck their blood and mark them to make them with a mark and live forever.

Chapter 1: The Class of Vampires

"Class, today's the day to pick who you want," a teacher said as 5 human girls entered the room.

Soon the classroom, which was filled with boys and some girls, looked at them. The first girl was a girl that looked at the age of 13 who had glasses on, with braided hair, a shy and quiet look who was looking down which was uninteresting for them. The second girl had a ton of make-up, which really disturbed the class. The third looked really ignorant like she cared about only herself. The fourth girl seemed like she wanted attention and was doing weird poses to show off which also disturbed them. But the fifth one really surprised them. She looked totally disinterested in all of this and just looked at the door as if wanting to escape from this place. Plus, she was a very beautiful girl.

"Can we just hurry up and get this done with?" The girl who looked disinterested mumbled.

The teacher sighed and nodded his head," fine, we'll start with Sakura." He said pointing to the first girl.

It seemed no one was interested in her until a guy from the back appeared from behind her. He had long silky silver hair and golden eyes that could hold your gaze for a long time. He took off the girl's glasses to reveal huge eyes with innocence in them. She was actually a very cute girl.

"Aha! I knew she was actually very cute!" one of the boys from the middle shouted out.

The girl who was disinterested in this whole thing soon came at the vampire boy and was about to punch him when he gracefully dodged and held her firm from behind.

"Let go of me!" the girl snarled angrily.

"Kagome! Calm down this instance," the teacher, commanded immediately losing his temper.

The girl named Kagome glared at the teacher but calmed down. She soon squirmed from the boy's firm hold and walked to where she was again.

The teacher coughed and began," Now we shall-"

Kagome then interrupted him," Sensei, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" The teacher glared.

"To tell you the truth, Sakura is only 12 years old. Not 13, so please don't auction her to them."

"Is she really 12 years only?"

"Yes she is."

The teacher then stared at Sakura for an answer and she looked down, totally showing that it was the truth. The teacher sighed totally exhausted from all of these stuff happening." We'll deal with that. It seems you're too young to be in this. You can just sit out and I'll send you to the office later to explain everything. Now then, can we just get on with this?"

Everyone then nodded and he started. He called the second girl to come up and it seemed only one person wanted her, so she went to him. Soon every one of them went to someone and there was only Kagome left.

"Okay, how much do you want her?" the teacher asked thinking no one would pick her at all.

"I'll take her!" One of the boys shouted.

Soon many people were arguing with each other saying that Kagome was going to be theirs. Judging by the ranks in how rich and poor they were some of them stopped and it was only between a very loud guy and a guy who acted cool.

"I SAID I'LL GET HER!" the guy shouted out angrily.

"No, I'm a level higher then you, and besides, you're a dumb person," the other guy said coolly.

The guy who had stopped Kagome from her punch then spoke up in a serious tone," I'll take her."

The two guys then shut up and then the guy with the loud mouth glared at him, mumbling," Keh!"

"Then it's decided that Sesshomaru Osawara gets Kagome Higurashi."The teacher sighed a huge sigh of relief.

Soon the guy named Sesshomaru swept Kagome off of her feet and carried her to his desk princess way.

"O-oi, put me down!" Kagome struggled.

"It would be best if you just calmed down," a little human girl said cheerfully.

"A- and you are?"

"My name's Rin!" the little girl smiled a huge cheerful smile.

"Be quiet now," Sesshomaru demanded with an unreadable face on.

Kagome sensed that if she didn't be quiet something bad would happen so she became silent and stopped struggling. Kagome gulped and sensed that stuff that she could not really get was going to happen from now on. Scary stuff.

The teacher was soon teaching again although he looked pretty stressed out. The person right next to Sesshomaru then glared at him."Sesshomaru you're just lucky that you're my half-brother or else I would have killed you."

Sesshomaru then glared at him," Inuyasha you wouldn't even dare touch me, since you already know how weak and from a level lower than me."

"Grr! Why you!" Inuyasha then came towards Sesshomaru with his hand ready, but Sesshomaru just stayed there his eyes still staring at him with a glare.

* * *

I'll leave that at that for now. Well i hope you all enjoyed it. 


	2. A Commotion Ahead

**Thank you for all of those people who put in reviews. I never thought that I would get as much. So arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Previously**: The teacher was soon teaching again although he looked pretty stressed out. The person right next to Sesshomaru then glared at him."Sesshomaru you're just lucky that you're my half-brother or else I would have killed you."

Sesshomaru then glared at him," Inuyasha you wouldn't even dare touch me, since you already know how weak and from a level lower than me."

"Grr! Why you!" Inuyasha then came towards Sesshomaru with his hand ready, but Sesshomaru just stayed there his eyes still staring at him with a glare.

**CHAPTER 2**- A Commotion Ahead

Sesshomaru quickly put Kagome on the ground and dodged his half-brother's punch. Inuyasha soon recovered and started punching at Sesshomaru again, but the results were the same.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily finally losing his patience which was soon an opening for Sesshomaru who came and punched Inuyasha causing him to back off and hold his stomach from pain.

It seemed Sesshomaru was about to finish Inuyasha off when," SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA! SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" the teacher shouted out angrily his teeth clenched and had pound his fist on his desk so hard that it actually broke.

Sesshomaru then calmly went back to his seat where Kagome had held Rin away from the fighting. Kagome was soon glaring at Sesshomaru with a very scared Rin in her arms.

"Don't you dare do that when a child is here," Kagome said as calmly as she could although she felt like she couldn't hold back the anger anymore.

"Don't tell me what to do, Human," Sesshomaru said coldly.

After this noisy day, school was over and everyone was heading to their dorms, which was more like a huge apartment with all these nice stuff in it. Rin who was now all happy and jumpy couldn't wait until she got home, although something else was really bothering her. Kagome was actually dreading the fact that she would be living with a vampire from now on. She had thought that if she acted like she wouldn't want to have anything to do with any of this, no one would want her, but then her sis was in a sticky situation.

She soon sighed and looked at the person she was going to stay with for her whole life, unless he set her free. As Kagome was looking at him there was a big commotion up ahead.

"YOU PERVERT!" a voice came from up ahead and soon a person came flying towards Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin.

Sesshomaru soon grabbed them both and dodged the guy flew right by. A girl soon showed up with an angry face on. It seemed she was also a vampire and the other guy was a vampire too and he must have done something inappropriate.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" she shouted at him.

She then noticed Sesshomaru and blushed, turning red like a tomato. She then bowed low," Um, good evening. My name's Sango, nice to meet you."

The guy who was just punched also came with a hand on his right cheek where he was slapped." Now, now, Sango, oh and what do we have here." He soon noticed Kagome and smiled in a perverted way.

Kagome then shivered feeling a chill down her spine.

"Miroku, you better stay away from me," Sango said raising a fist at him.

"Don't be so harsh on me, Sango- chan."

"What do you mean by that!? You were touching my ass!"

"That was an accident. I tripped and 'accidentally' touched it. But anyways, what is your name, Miss?" Miroku asked turning to face Kagome.

Her face was filled with surprise. Just as she was about to answer, Sango soon slapped him and he went flying away again.

"Hee hee, wow this is fun to watch!" Rin smiled enjoying all of this. "Ne, ne, Kagome- sama, what does pervert mean?"

"What does it mean?" Kagome repeated the little girl's question." Um, well, you're too young to know that."

"Aw, but I really want to know," Rin whined looking really disappointed.

"Let's go,"Sesshomaru suddenly walking away not waiting for either of the girls, while behind Sango was still furious with Miroku. Although they were walking Kagome was still worried about those two, even though the guy was probably a pervert.

"Oh no, those two are at it again," a boy the same age as Sakura said worriedly, soon running to stop those two.

Soon Kagome heard no more loud shouting and hitting from behind her and knew that the little boy had stopped it. She sighed with relief and soon looked ahead, seeing a tall building up ahead. It seemed they had reached the dorm building. A very huge one at that.


	3. Getting Bitten

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own INUYASHA Previously: 

"Oh no, those two are at it again," a boy the same age as Sakura said worriedly, soon running to stop those two.

Soon Kagome heard no more loud shouting and hitting from behind her and knew that the little boy had stopped it. She sighed with relief and soon looked ahead, seeing a tall building up ahead. It seemed they had reached the dorm building. A very huge one at that.

Chapter 3- Getting Bitten by a Vampire 

Inside, the big dorm building was a customer service desk, then on the side were sofas and couches with a carpet and television for you to wait if the line was long or to just lounge around.

"Ah, Sesshomaru- sama. Welcome back," a tiny guy who looked a little green, said happily.

Sesshomaru, though, just ignored him and kept on walking towards the elevator with the two girls following behind. A couple of minutes later, they were on the top floor. The highest floor of the building where everything was just marvelous. Everything was of light and very neat and clean. It was like the hallway shined.

Kagome was surprised at how the vampires could stand the light, but it seemed her question was answered when Sesshomaru spoke." Don't think that since you read the histories of us vampires that now the vampires would still be afraid of the light. Of course, since we are now used to it, the light does not bother us anymore."

Kagome nodded although Sesshomaru did not even look her way in the slightest bit. Soon they arrived at the door where Sesshomaru lived. As he was about to open it though, a person opened the door and very much-surprised Kagome although Rin and Sesshomaru looked unfazed.

"You're finally here. I was like waiting forever. What took you so long!" the person who was a lady said snappishly.

"Hello, Kagura-sama," Rin said with a forced smile and then darted into the room only to be blocked and pushed back.

The lady named Kagura, it seemed was a human, a very mean human at that. Kagome helped Rin up and glared at Kagura. Kagura, it seemed, had just noticed Kagome and soon started up again, although angrily." And who is this person?!"

"That is none of you're business, Kagura. Now let us into the house, or I will have to kill you," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagura backed off, but still seemed angry. As soon as Sesshomaru walked in, with Kagome carrying Rin, Kagura stared at Kagome and said loud enough just for Kagome to hear." Ha! As soon as he drinks your blood and is done playing with you he'll probably get bored and kill you, just as he did to the other human girls who stayed here."

"Human girls? Ha!," Kagome said imitating Kagura." Now look here, we're both human so you think that he won't kill you too?"

Kagura was taken aback but recovered soon and was about to say something when Sesshomaru spoke," Kagura, I trust you to keep your mouth shut or else you will end up just like the other girls."

Kagura was then silent, humphed and went out of the door and slammed it hard.

"Who was she?" Kagome whispered to Rin.

"That's Kagura, the Wicked Witch, she's been living here for over five years already. I just don't get why Sesshomaru-sama won't get rid of her though," Rin answered back.

Kagome chuckled a little and thought in her head, _she must be so mean that Sesshomaru is afraid she'll put a curse on him and send him to the deepest of hell._

Rin, who had recovered from Kagura's hard push soon got down from Kagome, took her hand, and pulled her towards a room on Kagome's right.

"H-hey where are you taking me?"

"Hurry, Kagome- sama, before Sesshomaru- sama gets impatient."

"What do you mean?"

Rin soon pushed Kagome into a bedroom and closed the door shut. Kagome turned towards the door and was about to get out of the room when Sesshomaru suddenly slammed her into the door, hard and turned her to face him.

His eyes, it seemed had turned red, hungry for some blood. He soon came towards Kagome's neck. At first he licked her neck, and then he slowly bit into her neck. Kagome was too shocked to do anything and knew that if she resisted it would only hurt more. She soon moaned unpleasantly as he sucked more of her blood.

"S- stop," she said feeling like she was being drained, but he didn't stop until Kagome almost passed out.

His eyes soon turned golden again and he carried a faint Kagome to the big bed.

"Let me go," she barely managed to speak.

But, he just ignored Kagome and set her down. As soon as he put her on the bed she fell asleep. Sesshomaru, it seemed was glad that Kagome didn't see his surprised face. The reason he was surprised was the fact that her blood tasted so good. He had never tasted blood that good. The only people who could have blood that good was…

Before Sesshomaru could finish his thoughts the door opened.

"Sesshomaru- sama, are you done?" Rin asked, poking her head through the small crack from the door.

"Yea," he told her.

"Okay," Rin then quickly came towards the bed and went to sleep next to Kagome, cuddling herself against the girl.


	4. Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **

**Previously:**

"Sesshomaru- sama, are you done?" Rin asked, poking her head through the small crack from the door.

"Yea," he told her.

"Okay," Rin then quickly came towards the bed and went to sleep next to Kagome, cuddling herself against the girl.

**Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing**

Kagome soon woke up to find something warm against her. She quickly opened her eyes and found the little girl in her arms, sleeping soundly. Kagome smiled, but soon her smile faded as she notice the door open and Sesshomaru appearing.

"It seems you're awake." He said in an unreadable voice.

"So what if I am," she answered back with a glare.

He then threw something at her, which made her flinch but she soon found out that it was a bandage.

"Put that on the mark," he told her," and after you're done with that, wake Rin up and tell her to come eat breakfast. Although you don't have to come and join her if you don't want to." He soon left leaving the door wide open and sunlight shining through.

"Mmm, morning time already?" Rin mumbled out loud and soon covering herself with the blanket.

"Rin, wake up. You have to go and eat breakfast." Kagome told Rin with a kind smile on her face.

"But I don't want to eat yet. Leave me alone," Rin whined.

"If you don't wake up, I'll have to use it."

Rin who was still under the blankets soon poked her head out just so her eyes could be seen," Use what?"

"Heh, heh, I won't tell you, it's a se-cr-et," Kagome smiled evilly

Rin, who was a really stubborn girl soon hid again under the blankets. Kagome sighed and then smiled again," Okay, here I come."

She was just about to attack Rin when the little girl popped out from under the blankets right next to Kagome and scared her.

"Waa!" Kagome shrieked and then started laughing.

Soon they were both at the table with food already ready. There was toast, eggs, pancakes and even bacon. Kagome politely gave the food to Rin first and then grabbed some food for herself. Sesshomaru later came and watched the two girls while they ate, which made Kagome felt really awkward, because she didn't like it when people looked at her while she ate.

In the lounge Kagura, it seemed, was talking to a guy with long curly-ish black hair.

"So, Naraku, do you think you can help me?" Kagura asked desperation in her voice although she tried to hide it.

"Sure, I've set my eyes on this girl anyways," the guy, who was named Naraku smiled slyly.

Kagura nodded with relief. She owed this guy greatly and she was also desperate, from the fact that she might get kicked out from Sesshomaru's place or worse, killed.

Sesshomaru was soon leaving for school, Rin on his heels, but Kagome didn't know if she should stay or go. Sesshomaru stopped and then said,"are you coming or not?"

Kagome nodded, although she knew Sesshomaru was probably not paying attention and followed them both, out of the building, and towards the school.

**Well, I'm going to end it this way. Sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters.**


	5. New Teacher

**Disclaimer: Yes yes, I Do Not own INuyasha. **

**I'm really sorry for the late update, I've been busy and more stories formed in my head making me go brain dead. Heh heh. So here's the next chapter to Living with a Vampire. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! **

**Previously:**

Kagura nodded with relief. She owed this guy greatly and she was also desperate, from the fact that she might get kicked out from Sesshomaru's place or worse, killed.

Sesshomaru was soon leaving for school, Rin on his heels, but Kagome didn't know if she should stay or go. Sesshomaru stopped and then said," are you coming or not?"

Kagome nodded, although she knew Sesshomaru was probably not paying attention and followed them both, out of the building, and towards the school.

**Chapter 5**

**New Teacher?!**

Two minutes later, Sesshomaru along with Rin and Kagome arrived at the front gates of the school. It seemed the three of them were the very first people there and Kagome could see why. They had waken up at 5:30 in the morning and the time right now is around 6:30 ish. Rin soon stifled a loud and long yawn, "Ne, Sesshomaru- sama why did we have to wake up so early today?"

"Eh? Do you mean that you guys usually go to school later?" Kagome asked, curiosity overwhelming her.

"Yes! Usually around 7:30 or so but today we are one hour early." Rin exclaimed in a cheerful, but sleepy tone.

Kagome nodded soon wondering why Sesshomaru was doing here so early. She turned to look at him only to see that his face was unreadable." Um, Sesshomaru- san? Where are we going?"

"To the library. I needed to finish some project." He soon answered back as he gracefully opened the door to a room filled with shelves and shelves of books.

Kagome's mouth was soon wide open. She had never been inside this school's library before, for she was scared that it might've been filled with all sorts of evil stuff, although she didn't want to admit that out loud. It seemed there were more books in this school library than the one in the city. Without noticing, Sesshomaru was already walking to the lab in which the computers were and Rin walking to a plushy sofa that was put by a corner of where the magazines were. Snapping back, she walked around only to be more amazed. It was amazing, all the books held some sort of interest in her and she felt the need to grab a book and start reading it.

Kagome at first looks like the type of girl who would pick fights with anyone if they caused harm to the people she cared for, but she was also the type of person who loved to read books and immerse herself into one for hours. Temptation taking over her, she grabbed a dusty old book and went to sit next to the sleeping Rin.

"Let's go," Kagome heard a voice say and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her. She was sort of surprised too for she hadn't noticed him coming or maybe sneaking.

"What?" She asked, seeming to not have heard.

"Let's go." He answered back patiently.

"Oh!" Kagome got up and looked down to see that Rin was not in her sleeping on the sofa anymore. "Where's Rin?"

"I'm right here," Rin answered popping up from behind Sesshomaru also having a book in her hand. A children's book, of course.

Sesshomaru then eyed the book that Kagome had in her hands and asked," Do you want me to check that book out for you?"

Kagome was caught off guard. "Really? Will you?" She asked a little too happily which surprised her.

He nodded and swiftly took the book out of her hands and walking quickly to the check out area, handing it to the librarian. Minutes later he was back with the book in his hand. Kagome took it hesitantly and soon followed him out of the school library. Looking around, she noticed that more people had already arrived." How long have we been in the library?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

Rin answered back though. "30 minutes. Hee hee."

Kagome looked at the little girl in front of her and smiled. She could tell that Rin was going to be a smart girl when she grew up and nodded. Soon a shout could be heard from behind the three of them. "Sesshomaru! You bastard! I'll get you today!"

Before Kagome could react to what was happening she felt something pass her and run towards Sesshomaru. She then heard a crack like someone broke a bone or something and looked to see that it was the same guy that had tried to beat Sesshomaru up yesterday. It was his younger half-brother Inuyasha. The fight soon revealed that Sesshomaru had held Inuyasha's fist in his hand and was glaring at Inuyasha seeming to be annoyed.

"Hey! Stupid person, what do you think you are doing to Sesshomaru- sama?" Rin demanded in a mad tone.

Inuyasha looked down," che, and why would you want to know?" He soon got out of Sesshomaru's grip and walked away.

Kagome then giggled, knowing what was going on. Inuyasha actually wanted his older brother's attention and by showing it, he wanted to fight with his brother. She put her hand on Rin's shoulder and whispered it to her. Rin then giggled too.

They had soon arrived in the dim classroom. Kagome followed Sesshomaru to his desk and looked around wondering where she was going to sit. Finally she decided to sit on the desk next to him. She soon sighed and put the book that Sesshomaru had checked out for her in front of her. Just as she was about to open the big book a shadow loomed over her. She then looked up to see Kagura smirking at her.

Kagura soon bent down and whispered in Kagome's ear, "You'll pay for what you did yesterday. Don't think that I'll let you off that easily." She then laughed in an annoying way and left the classroom leaving confusion on the faces of the other students that were already here.

What Kagura didn't know though, was that vampires had good hearing and that Sesshomaru also heard what Kagura had said. He then thought of one good reason of what was going to happen and it would involve trouble.

Kagome was then on guard. _I'll be ready for anything. Pranks, traps, throw anything at me Kagura and I will throw it back at you 2 times the trouble. _

The bell then rang and the principal came in. "Unfortunately for us, your teacher, Mr. Kanane has resigned from this job and you all now have a new teacher. Let me introduce Mr. Takaro." The principal then pointed to a guy with long black hair who turned towards the students and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you all," he said then looked at Kagome with a smile which sent a chill along her spine.

She knew now that there really was going to be trouble, just like Kagura had said, except that it was going to be worst than she had expected. She soon gulped and shook her head. No way was she going to let this little thing get to her. She will prevail and kick Kagura's ass after this. Oh, Kagura was going to be in trouble.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the sight of Mr. Takaro. _So this is the person that Kagura sent to ruin my life huh? Naraku, who would have suspected that he would even listen to Kagura. Unless he was going to get something out of this. _

**Okies, I'll leave this chapter at this. Hee hee. Hope you all enjoyed it! **


	6. Let the Games Begin Pt1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ENOUGH SAID!**

**Hallo, sorry for the latest update EVER!!! I deeply apologize! I've been busy and I've had a writers block and I was kind of lazy. Plus, school and many other stuff. I promise to be more dedicated!!**

**Previously:**

She knew now that there really was going to be trouble, just like Kagura had said, except that it was going to be worst than she had expected. She soon gulped and shook her head. No way was she going to let this little thing get to her. She will prevail and kick Kagura's ass after this. Oh, Kagura was going to be in trouble.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the sight of Mr. Takaro. _So this is the person that Kagura sent to ruin my life huh? Naraku, who would have suspected that he would even listen to Kagura. Unless he was going to get something out of this. _

Chapter 6

Let the Games Begin Pt. 1

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered their classroom as the principal announced the new teacher, Mr. Takaro. Mr. Takaro all looked at the students with a smirk on his face. His eyes then fell on Kagome. Boy was she beautiful, not to mention the fact that she was a feisty, disobedient girl who was strong and too independent for her own good. He was totally going to enjoy this. To Kagome's right was Sesshomaru, the cold one who could make you tremble with just one look. He was glaring daggers at Naraku, although he barely noticed cause he was too occupied with looking at Kagome.

Sesshomaru swore to himself that if Naraku even touched one hair on Kagome he would rip up his body so badly that there would be nothing left. Sesshomaru paused at what he just said. Could he possibly care about this lowly human just a bit? No, not at all, it was just that Kagome was his possession and noone else could have her. _"Dammit,"_ he thought in his head, _"has being with Rin caused me to become softer?"_

While he was lost in thought, Kagome had an awful feeling in her stomach, like something bad was going to happen to her soon. She sighed inwardly, _"I'm doing fine. What's the worst that Kagura could do? She has no power over the vampires. She's only human." _

She never should have said that though because problems started occurring soon enough. While Sesshomaru was occupied with his classes and the humans, being as lowly as they were, had a lot of free time, for they weren't really educated (although just enough for them to read and write.) Kagome was left alone by herself, for she did not have any friends and Rin was busy with other little kids her age.

For some reason, she felt like someone was watching her and quickly looked back, only to spot no one but other teens chattering about. She sighed as she headed towards the girls bathroom. Once in a stall she went about her business. As she flushed the toilet, she heard giggles coming closer to her. Suddenly she was surrounded and someone with a bucket poured water over the stall getting Kagome all wet. She was surprised by this sudden action but quickly recovered as she burst out of the stall only to find herself alone again for the girls had already ditched. "Ugh," she groaned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was a mess and clearly soaked all over. Cautiously she smelt the liquid to check if it was water, because if it wasn't she was going to hunt down those bitches and tear them apart! Fortunately, the liquid was just water and Kagome walked over to one of those driers that dried your hands and set to drying herself. She would not let something like this ruin her day, plus she did not want Kagura to have the satisfaction of seeing her upset or angry.

Kagura laughed to herself as she saw the girls come out of the bathroom giggling. She had told the girls that there was a slut in there who was trying to steal their guys, told them what to do and sent them into the bathroom. She could just imagine the look on Kagome's face at the exact moment the girls poured the water on her. It was too easy. She thought that Kagome would run out yelling at the girls. She's probably crying now because she got wet.

Satisfied, she was just about to walk away when Kagome came out of the bathroom dried and looking better than ever. Kagome looked around the room until her eyes came upon Kagura who was shell shocked with her mouth hanging open. Kagura quickly recovered and started walking towards Kagome as Kagome smirked at her.

"So, Ka-gu-ra," She began once Kagura was by her. "You thought you had the best of me, huh? Well, news flash for YOU. I'm not gonna go down."

"Well, well, little Kagome, I thought you were crying for your mommy in the bathroom." Kagura sneered not backing down.

Kagome gasped at Kagura in mock surprise. "Why Kagura, I thought you were gonna be the one running to your mother after Sesshomaru kicked you out of the house. My, my it's surprised he even kept a whore like you with him for so long.

Kagura was aghast at what Kagome had just said. She was completely silent for awhile and then sputtered out, " W-well, Sesshomaru probably wouldn't even keep you long enough because you would just become a bore for him!"

Kagome then slapped Kagura clearly irritated. "Is that the best you can think of? I'm not surprised. Well, guess what Kagura," Kagome's eyes darkened, "I wouldn't even want to be caught dead near a monster like him. Just because you want to play house or whatever kind of game you are playing with him doesn't mean that I want to be a part of it." She then turned around and stalked off coolly with her head held high in the other direction.

Kagura was about to say something more when she noticed someone looming over behind her. Turning around she found herself face to face with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had finished with his class and was about to walk in the other direction when he heard a commotion. Many human teens were gathered around there. Curious, he walked over to see what was happening. As he moved closer, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"So, Ka-gu-ra, you thought you had the best of me, huh? Well, news flash for YOU. I'm not gonna go down."

"_That sounds like Kagome."_ Sesshomaru sighed. _"What other problem has she started with Kagura now?"_ Sesshomaru asked himself once he heard Kagura's voice also.

Why do all the girls he have always have to cause problems. Kagura was a bitch so he knew she was going to cause problems but he must have underestimated Kagome in thinking she wouldn't do the same thing.

The closer he got the more confused he felt. He wondered about what they were talking about because they were both not very clear about it. Once he saw Kagome's face he noticed that she was ticked off as she gave Kagura a slap.

"Is that the best you can think of? I'm not surprised. Well, guess what Kagura I wouldn't even want to be caught dead near a monster like him. Just because you want to play house or whatever kind of game you are playing with him doesn't mean that I want to be a part of it." Sesshomaru then saw her walk away and then came upon Kagura with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Kagura turned around to look at Sesshomaru with surprise clearly shown on her face. She quickly recovered and tears started forming in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama! Can you believe what that wench did to me? She slapped me when I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura getting even angrier by the minute because Kagura had the guts to lie to him when he could sense it and he even saw it with his own eyes. He gave Kagura one of his deathliest glares and then walked away to look for Kagome as Kagura cowered in fear, her tears disappearing quickly. "W-wait, Sesshomaru- sama!" She was about to follow him but stopped short another idea coming to her. This time she would have him for sure.

**I'm sorry. I know it's not long but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I just want to catch up on all that I missed and leave a little cliffy. Please Review and give me opinions too!!!**


	7. Let the Games Begin Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I've decided that I will make this chapter longer and more interesting. I'm hoping that I will be able to make Sesshomaru fall in love more with the hard-headed Kagome in this chapter! Well, enjoy the chapter!!**

**Also the title of this chapter does not mean only Kagura and Kagome are playing it. Someone else is playing a game with her too!! ^_^**

Previously:

Kagura turned around to look at Sesshomaru with surprise clearly shown on her face. She quickly recovered and tears started forming in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama! Can you believe what that wench did to me? She slapped me when I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura getting even angrier by the minute because Kagura had the guts to lie to him when he could sense it and he even saw it with his own eyes. He gave Kagura one of his deathliest glares and then walked away to look for Kagome as Kagura cowered in fear, her tears disappearing quickly. "W-wait, Sesshomaru- sama!" She was about to follow him but stopped short another idea coming to her. This time she would have him for sure.

Chapter 7

Let the Games Begin Pt. 2

Kagome huffed angrily towards Sesshomaru's dorm room just as Jaken passed by about to make a rude remark when Kagome turned to look at him with the scariest glare ever that it scared Jaken half to death. "Let me in right now!" She snapped. Scared Jaken took out the keys with shaky hands and quickly let her in. She then stomped in and went straight to her room slamming the door loudly.

"_I cannot believe the nerve of what Kagura had just done. Hmph, she deserved that slap to the face. It'll teach her to mess with me!" _Kagome humphed triumphantly. She then hoped suddenly that Kagura wouldn't cause anymore problems, although she hardly doubt it.

Kagome then put her head on her fluffy pillow and screamed loudly in frustration. First, she gets stuck with one of the coldest vampires ever with an asshole of a brother then she finds out that her 'master' has a bitchy girlfriend. Her new homeroom teacher is a perv who stares at her in a creepy way that makes her shiver and now the bitchy girlfriend is pulling childish pranks on her. "Ugh, what more can there be?" She asked herself sighing inwardly.



Sesshomaru followed Kagome to his dorm room (or more like dorm house) and happened to pass by a very scared Jaken. "What is the matter, Jaken?" He asked emotionless.

"S-Sesshomaru- sama, I-I have just seen a witch. Her hair was standing up on the air, she looked like Medusa. B-be very careful if you go in there. I'm sure there is to be a storm!" Jaken answered as he scurried away.

"_Hmm, she must be very angry. What has Kagura done to make her like this?"_ Sesshomaru asked himself curiously as he walked into the luxurious dorm house.

He gracefully walked towards Kagome's room and was about to barge into her room, but thought against it and instead knocked.

"DON'T BOTHER ME!!" was the answer that the human girl inside answered.

"You will not talk to me in that manner," Sesshomaru said coldly although inside he was amused. Kagura must have made her angry.

"O-oh, it's you," Kagome faltered slightly from her anger as she stuttered embarrassed from her childish act. "Come in."

As Sesshomaru walked in she sat up from her bed and stared into the emotionless mask of the beautiful but cold vampire Sesshomaru.

"What has made you angry like this?" Sesshomaru asked although he already knew some of what happened. He just wanted her to tell him, although in a more detailed way.

"I'm not angry!" Kagome answered defiance in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved closer to Kagome slowly a thought coming to his mind. _"I guess I should make this more interesting. Besides, she's very…amusing."_

"Yes!"

"I guess you leave me no choice then," he said a smirk coming on his face. He then moved onto the bed moving in on Kagome who scooted away in surprise.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" She stuttered out from surprise.

"Giving you punishment for not telling me what had happened between you and Kagura." Sesshomaru answered as if it was not the obvious answer. "Now then, will you tell me or not?"

Kagome slid closer to the headboard looking scared as she imagined what Sesshomaru would do to her. _"This can not be happening. If he touches me ever so slightly I will use self defense!"_ She thought although she was uncertain if she could do it.

As Sesshomaru came closer she felt it harder to protect her for he was stronger than her and she was just a mere fragile human. "I-if you even touch me I'll hit you!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "What can a human like you do to someone like me? Now, human can you tell me what Kagura did to you or do you want me to give you your punishment?" He had already cornered Kagome with both of his hands blocking her from escape.

With her back to the headboard she knew that she couldn't escape. Still, as a stubborn girl she kept her mouth shut. He would not let him know and whatever he did would still not work. She turned her head away from Sesshomaru's cold demanding eyes baring her neck to him. Suddenly she felt Sesshomaru lick her neck causing her to shiver and whimper a little as his fangs suddenly touched her neck.

He nipped on her neck a little making sure she did not bleed. He then moved to face her and asked once again, "Now will you tell me?" She shook her head no quickly and he was surprised although he did not show it. Did she really want him to do this? He did not really mind though because it was really amusing.

A light smile showed on his face surprising Kagome that he was actually enjoying this. Playing with her! Before she knew it his lips were on her. "Mph!" She gasped. Sesshomaru took advantage of this and moved into her mouth. She tasted so sweet, sweeter than the other girls he had kissed. He found that he wanted more of this and kissed her even deeper.

Kagome could not believe this was happening and she was somehow…liking this? _"No! I do not like this! H-he's a vampire! He's just playing with me!!" _Without her realizing it his hand had slipped under her shirt and was going towards her breasts.

Squeaking from surprise she struggled to keep his hands away from it. Breaking from the deep kiss she shouted out, "FINE I'LL TELL YOU!!" She quickly covered her mouth surprised from what she just said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I wasn't done yet. But if you tell me, I guess I'll have to finish this next time." He wanted to taste more of her sweetness. He was already addicted to her taste after just kissing her once and for some reason he was already turned on. _"I can't believe that this human girl can already make me like this."_

"_What does he mean by that?"_ She asked herself quite surprised that he would say that but for some reason she kind of wanted him to do it. Quickly shoving that to the back of her mind, she told him what had happened getting embarrassed to having to tell about the water pouring and that she couldn't get to them in time.

She was surprised that he would listen to her story and was he somehow interested with it? Although he didn't show it she could kind of see it upon his features. She was really good at reading other people's faces, it was a talent of hers.

Once she finished he nodded his head. "I see. Hmm, she has never done this before. You must have really ticked her off."

"Hmph! She deserves it, plus I can tell why she does that." Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed! Ugh, I'm serious, guys are definitely dense. Not to be rude though." He nodded his head saying that it didn't matter.

"Well, it's obvious that she likes you and wants to stay with you. Plus, she's like the alpha female who does not want something of hers to be taken away. Although she does treat you like a play thing she still likes you. Hmm, it's kind of strange. She must have done this already. I mean she seems so use to tricking other girls already and- Ah I must be talking to much." Kagome smiled weakly when she looked at Sesshomaru.

Besides, why was she telling him this anyways? They aren't friends or anything. She's just one of his possession that he can use and just throw away in minutes. One question was still hanging in her head and she wanted to ask him so badly.

"What is it that you want to say?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing how she was struggling with herself. It really was amusing and he knew that he would never tire of her.

"W-well, why do you keep Kagura anyways?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes with a look so innocent that he just wanted to take her right then and make her his.

Controlling his hormones, he was just about to tell her when Rin suddenly burst in tears streaking her face. "Waah! Sesshomaru- sama, you left Rin behind!!!"

Kagome looked at Rin and although she wanted to hear what Sesshomaru was going to say she wanted to cheer the little girl down. She did have a weakness for little kids anyways, especially cute ones.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin and was obviously disappointed. She always found a way to interrupt him whenever he wanted to be alone with someone. With her interrupting Kagura was fine, but for some reason he did not like her interrupting his time with Kagome. He did not want to admit it but he enjoyed talking to Kagome and every second with her was interesting.

Before he was about to tell Rin that she should not have disturbed them both Kagome got out of her bed and hugged the crying little girl. "There, there, Rin, it's okay. We didn't forget you. I was just asking Sesshomaru if I could take you to the park!"

"Really?" Rin asked her eyes lighting of immediately.

Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshomaru who nodded his head. "I shall go with you. It is not good to leave a helpless woman and girl alone with a bunch of vampires." He said getting up from the bed and walking out of the door. "Be ready in 5 minutes."

"Hai!!" Rin exclaimed zooming away to her room.

Kagome smiled softly, she reminded her of her little brother. She was suddenly struck with sadness and wanted to cry but held back her tears. She knew that she would never see them again. It pained her so badly but she shook her head quickly to make the pain disappear. She would not think about it. "The past is the past." She whispered quietly as she plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked to the Rin's room.

While Sesshomaru walked to his room to get ready for the park, he had heard Kagome mumbled "The past is the past." What had happened to her past? Is it why it has made Kagome such a stubborn, defensive girl who seemed to hate vampires? He then decided to ask Kagome another time, for now was the time to make Rin and Kagome happy.



Kagura went to Naraku's classroom only to be surprised to see him with someone else. This girl had a similarity to Kagome. Heck, she could even be Kagome's twin. Quietly she listened to what they were talking about.

"So Kikyo, do you know who Higurashi Kagome is?" Naraku asked in a seductive voice just as he finished kissing her.

Kikyo was breathless and stared into his eyes. "Higurashi Kagome? Hmmm, I think I've heard of her before. She's that human girl with Sesshomaru right?"

"Of course. Who else?" Naraku asked impatiently.

"Well, there have been rumors about her and Sesshomaru. She's also been having trouble with Kagura, a woman who always hangs around Sesshomaru like a whore. But other than that I know noting else." Kikyo answered coolly.

Kagura who had over heard that wanted to slap Kikyo so badly but refrained herself from doing so as she listened on more.

"But are you not her own sister?" Naraku asked. "Do you not know any weaknesses of hers?"

Kikyo shrugged as if she did not care about her own sis. "Well, I've never been with her much so I didn't really care, besides that innocent act of hers annoys me. Her smile and everything else about her is annoying. Now, can I leave now? I do not want to be seen with a teacher less I get in trouble."

Kagura then hid herself in the shadows as Kikyo walked away coolly. Once she disappeared Naraku spoke. "Kagura, how long do you wish to hide yourself?"

Kagura came out of the shadows and into the room to glare at him. "Naraku, you are pretty useless. You couldn't even seduct a girl to make her tell you more about Kagome."

Naraku gave her the same glare. "Do not underestimate me. Before you came she has already given me enough information. Hm, that little twerp has quite a past. It's a bit interesting."

Kagura looked at Naraku hungrily, wanting to know the information. "Tell, me Naraku."

"Tsk, tsk, Kagura. I won't tell you anything for now. You should just go learn it yourself." Naraku answered playfully.

Kagura then glared daggers at Naraku. "Fine," she spat. "I'll figure it out myself! But I'll have you know, I will get my Sesshomaru back!" With that she stomped away.

Naraku smirked. He could not wait to have Kagome to himself. It will be fun to play with her.



Kagome felt herself shiver all of a sudden. "Ne, Kagome-sama, are you cold?" Rin asked noticing her shiver.

"N-no, I'm fine." She answered with a fake smile on, though she felt as if someone was talking about her and planning to do something really bad to her.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome noticing her panicked eyes. He could also sense that Kagura would not stop what she is doing until she gets what she wants. _"I swear that if she does something that could mentally scar Kagome I will kill her."_ He thought in his head without hesitation until he realized what he had just said. _"What am I talking about? I'm now defending a human? Being with these two girls is definitely giving me a headache."_ He sighed to himself although he couldn't help but to smile to himself. Yes, at whatever cost he will protect her.



They had finally made it back to the dorm house and Kagome was exhausted. Rin was so full of energy that she pulled her everywhere. But Kagome did meet a new friend though. His name is Shippo and he's the same age as Rin. Although he is a vampire he was very nice and polite to Kagome and very entertaining to be with. "Hee, I hope to meet Shippo again." She smiled to herself.

She was just about to retire in her bed when she was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Kagome, tonight you will be sleeping with me."

"W-what?!" Kagome gasped. "No way! Why would even say that?"

"Because I know that if I leave you to sleep by yourself Kagura could attack you any minute." He explained.

"B-but Rin will be sleeping with me." She said weakly knowing that Kagura could care less about Rin getting hurt.

"Kagome, you do not know Kagura well enough." Sesshomaru said coldly. "The prank she put on you was just the beginning. I'm surprised that that was all she did. Usually she would do something more…creative."

"Hah! So she has done this to the others! You lied to me!" Kagome burst out saying.

"I did not lie. For your information, you are only the second human that I had taken."

"What?" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in surprise. "T-then how-"

"Kagura simply attacked the girls that flirted or tried to court with me." He interrupted before she could finish her sentence. He then turned towards his room. "I expect you to be in my room in no less than 10 minutes."

Kagome was speechless. She couldn't say anything after that and quickly turned in the other direction towards her room. _"I will not go into his room! I WILL NOT!!!"_

10 Minutes Later

Kagome appeared before Sesshomaru's bedroom door in her pajamas which was a simple silky night dress (that was very comfy and her favorite color, a beautiful dark green) and soon debated with herself about whether to go in or not. She was just about to turn around and go sleep in her room when Sesshomaru's voice came from within.

"Are you trying to run away Kagome?" That stopped her short and she started to become angry.

Angrily she barged into the room. "I'm not going to run away!" And stomped right up to him. "Well, I'm here! Now what do you want?" She humphed angrily crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru chuckled then (which was very rare of him) but as soon as it came it ended. He was very surprised that Kagome would agree to come to his room and on the plus side she looked very sexy at that moment in the nightdress. It was very arousing. Kagome was very shocked at this turn of events and even forgot about her anger when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "You will be mine tonight."

Just as he was about to kiss Kagome, Rin suddenly burst into the bedroom (once again). "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama! Don't forget about Rin too. Rin wants to sleep with you both too!"

Sesshomaru sighed almost losing his temper. He was losing his patients with this little human girl. Of course he took her in, but it was only because he pitied her. Now she was interrupting every little thing he did with Kagome. But once again he held it in and kept his face emotionless.

Kagome giggled softly. She knew this was starting to annoy Sesshomaru but it was fun to see him like this. She had always thought that he was a cold emotionless vampire but she guessed that he could be nice at times too.

Sesshomaru suddenly caught her eyes and he looked at her so intensely that she felt her blood rising up to her cheeks. She then looked away and covered her face as her heart started beating very fast. What was he doing to her? _"No, he's a vampire!"_

"_**Gosh what are you doing to yourself Kagome. So what if he's a vampire no let me correct that a hooooot vampire! Damn girl if I were you I would have jumped him already!"**_ Her inner self told her.

"_What are you saying. You are me and why am I talking to myself?! Gaah! I must be going crazy!!"_ She exclaimed to herself.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome curiously. She was once again arguing with herself. Curiosity got the better of him so he asked, "Kagome, what is bothering you?"

"E-eh? Nothing at all!" Kagome exclaimed as she felt herself start to blush again. "W'well, good night!" She then quickly got onto his bed and put the covers over her head. Sesshomaru held in his laughter as Rin stared at her curiously thinking about why Kagome had suddenly done that.

Curious she went under the covers too to face Kagome. "Ne, Kagome-nee-chan, why was your face all red before?" She asked. Kagome had told her to call her Kagome-nee-chan instead of Kagome-sama because she felt weird so that was why she called her that now.

"U-um, it's like that sometimes Rin-chan. So yea." Kagome answered weakly. "Well, it's late now so let's go to sleep!" Kagome then closed her eyes shut and pretended to sleep while Rin shut her eyes shut and fell asleep instantly.

Sesshomaru then got onto his bed too (because he had gotten off while talking to Rin) and an idea suddenly formed in his head. _"Heh, heh, it will be fun to tease Kagome tonight."_

**Sorry but I'm ending it at that and as I promised the chapter is longer. I will make the chapter longer for the next one too!!! Hope you enjoy this one and I hope to update the next chapter soon too!!**

**Remember to review and tell me your opinion of this chapter too!!!**

**For **sad_and_lonly_girl **and **Serenity digo19: **thank you for your advice! I hope this satisfies you enough! More seduction will happen on in later chapters too!**

**I hope that in the next chapter I can make the other Inuyasha characters appear more too!! Well, thnx for reading! Until next time!!!**


End file.
